The Spiritually Medicinal Effects of New Years
by RoyalJamboree
Summary: The war left Draco Malfoy hurting and unable to heal by himself, but Astoria Greengrass always has a few tricks up her sleeves.


_I do not own Harry Potter._

**The Spiritually Medicinal Effects of New Years**

From the center of an ancient and magical town, bells that welcomed every New Years prior sang out again to fill every soundless crevice. The pure ringing sounds raced into unsuspecting ears with a vigorous delight, outmatched only by that in the New Year celebrants down in the town square, and in that large square gathered councilmen, aristocrats, merchants, artisans, laborers, girls, boys, purebloods, halfbloods, mudbloods, and even a rare related muggle or two. Lastly, but hardly the least of the festival goers, there was a remarkably unique Draco Malfoy, hidden beneath a silver cloak and scowl.

Amid the chaotic lights and sounds of whimsical happiness of the festival, Draco was still the man who had infamously escaped a life time in Azkaban. The environment that oft transformed scrooges into saints held no sway for him. In the discomfort of his own mind, Draco reaffirmed his knowledge that he, a war criminal and sinner, would never again have the luxury to be so carefree as to celebrate a new calendar. His path was now fixated on the redemption of his soul, name, and word, not frolicking about at parties as he once had in his youth.

"Draco." A voice as clear as the ringing bells reached Draco's upset mind and he remembered his reason for attending such a waste of time. A small hand slipped into his grasp and he looked over to see the woman that had suddenly dispelled his torment, as she often had a habit of doing.

"Astoria?" He replied with a faint and disarmed smile as she handed him a glass of lemon berry brew.

As he took a sip of the drink that would leave him a mess in the morning, Astoria began chiding him with a playful smile. "I stepped away for a few moments at most and yet I've come back to find you sulking amongst dozens of happy dancers. We came here to have fun, didn't we?" When Astoria finished her summarization of his gloominess, Draco spun her on her toes before pulling her close.

"Yes, yes we did. I promise you tonight will be fun." He whispered into her ear in the manner a person had to whisper when the music got too loud. "Cross my heart, Astoria." She crossed his heart with a fingertip and pulled him into the center of the dancers.

As they spun and swirled with the crowd, Draco marveled at her delicate waist and wondered how such a vibrant person could be contained in such a small package. Sometimes before he slept, when his delirious mind twisted reality into a dark and chaotic carnival, he feared Astoria's spirit bursting forth from her body to encompass his universe. In reality he knew he would gladly be lost in her soul the moment the chance arose. To not have to bear life and yet still be a part of her happiness, Draco would give anything.

"I told you, coming to this festival is good for you." Astoria's voice rose victoriously over the music after she had watched his face soften into something reminiscent of happiness.

Draco smiled and attempted to speak as loudly as Astoria had, "Being around you is good for me, much more so than a festival." Astoria shook her head with an apologetic smile and gestured towards her ear, unable to hear his voice that had lost its power long ago. Draco sighed and in mid-spin, he pulled Astoria's figure with him through the dancers, through the crowded town square, and out into the lonely streets. When he turned back to look at Astoria, the trusting smile on her lips and her utterly astounding beauty was enough to break his heart in two.

"I know what you want to say, Draco." She was still smiling faintly when she cut him off before his thoughts even began. "I know the war has left you hurting long after the war itself ended." She placed a finger decisively onto his lips as he made a motion to speak. "Bettering yourself is a good thing, but not when you push away the people you love to reach it. I love you and I'm going with you no matter where you go or else we'll both regret it for such a long time. So don't argue with me about it."

Then Draco laughed for the first time in ages and kissed her perky nose. Astoria Greengrass, his beautiful spitfire, was always the first to proclaim her feelings, everyone else's feelings, and be right about them too.

"I love you so, Astoria. I love you, I love you, I do." He repeated the phrase innumerable times and pulled her into his arms. As they stood simply wrapped together in the chill air, the bells, music, laughter, and various other odd sounds of the festival fell away.

"It's about to happen…" Astoria whispered into his chest and as quickly as the sound of celebration had died away, it started up again with a renewed energy in the forms of cheers, bells, and high pitched whirs of colorful magic being shot into the skies. "Happy New Year, Draco!" She exclaimed.

"Happy New Year, Astoria." He replied after a pause. Astoria may have seen the few tears that trickled down his cheeks, but she never said anything about them. If she had seen them, though, she would have known that she was right about the celebration being good for Draco Malfoy. When the old year passed them by, Draco felt a few troubles slip away too, and as the new year settled itself in, Draco knew he was right where he wanted to be. "Happy New Year."


End file.
